


Life of Morgana

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Morgana is a good cat boy, Morgana will be famous istg, cat face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Morgana hates being a cat but Ren is an enabler.





	Life of Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - ho, I’m here to ruin your day with a mediocre fic because I want to participate in Persona week!
> 
> I don’t know how often I will be releasing these since one, at the moment, I don’t have an AO3 account yet so this might be a little late and two, real life happens. 
> 
> Enjoy a wholesome fic of Morgana being a cat.

"Ugh."

****

Renlifted a brow at the unfamiliar sound that came out from the black fluff perched by the grubby windowsill by his bed in the attic. It was unusual for Morgana to complain, if anything, Akira should have been the one nagging due his insistent harassment for him to go to bed.

****

While Morgana stretched his limbs lazily, Ren fully gave him his attention, spinning himself around to face away from the workbench clattered with iron shavings from lock pick making.

****

_Finally a break._

****

"What's wrong, pussy cat?" Ren bit a snicker while the cat glared, tail angrily swaying in the breeze with a piercing stare. If this was the Metaverse, he might have recoiled his cheeky grin but right now, his 'mentor' (Morgana insisted) was in his _docile_ form. He could barely stand in his hind legs, let alone scare Ren into submission with a glare.

****

Morgana growled. "For the 700th time, I'm not a -"

****

"...a cat! I'm an honest-to-god-human!" Ren interrupted, rudely if Morgana might add, along with a mocking tune. "I know that, and I believe that." Ren sighed before offering Morgana a soft understanding smile as dragged himself from the desk to his bed. With his palm flattened and soothed along Morgana's back, he purred, his stance melting.

****

"There's something you're not telling me." Morgana chose to be quiet, passing the query of as a mere whisper that he didn't quite catch.

****

Morgana might be a reliable asset to the team but for a thief, he was a terrible liar. Ren would notice, of course he would. A confident thief like Morgana never says a word unless he was sure of it. There was always this big grin - a shit-eating grin - when he knew for a fact that he was right. The same grin would pop out when a banter with Ryuji was so great that the blonde boy could only respond with a defeated _"_ _Eat a schlong"_ or something along those lines.

****

A pause between them, but the eyes behind Ren's glasses continued to watch the cat's expression twitch, thinking twice if he should answer.

****

Then a purr.

****

"I'm sick of being a cat." Morgana frowned. "I don't want to be a cat. I want to be the gentleman ladies would stop and linger at! The gentleman thief so charismatic that ladies, like Lady Ann would swoon over at my presence!" For a brief moment Morgana said it with pride but then resorted to a heavy sigh of defeat. "But all I get is a yellow scarf and fur covered limbs with no thumbs... NO THUMBS, REN! Do you know how hard it is to function without thumbs?!" He growled.

****

"But you like being a cat!" With a scratch under Morgana's ear, Ren proved his point with a soft grin spread across his lips. Morgana let out a satisfied purr after imploding, crushing the "matter of factl-y" things he groaned about.

****

Morgana was an asset to the Phantom thieves, but he was never a great liar.

****

*****

****

"Look what I got you from the shop!"

****

Morgana's ears perked up at the sound of rustling of a plastic bag along with the gentle footsteps from Ren shoes after a long day without him perched and curled inside his school bag. It was getting a little crowded for Morgana anyway.

****

Ever so gently, Morgana leaped from the windowsill and settled himself before Ren who knelt to level with him with a mocking grin.

****

"I don't like how you're grinning.." He squinted his eyes, all too suspicious. He had been deceived many times by the thief before him. Recently Ren has been buying Morgana...cat toys.

****

Ren's grin only lifted bigger, almost to his ear as his fingers drew a neon yellow yarn. It glowered at Morgana, taunting...haunting.

****

" _Oh hell no!"_ He protested quickly as much as his feline features could manage. This was exactly what Morgana had expected him to bring back home. Whenever he wasn't supervising Ren in his daily endeavours, he would bring back something for Morgana as if saying that he hadn't done anything shady without his gold coloured eyes watching him over. Morgana wasn't impressed. It was only adding fuel to the fire.

****

Morgana didn't want to be treated as a cat but the gallant thief that he was behind the feline exterior. His heart was stronger than any other humans hence he can conjure Zorro, his persona. Without the strength of his heart, he wouldn't have been able to lead these kids into the Metaverse and get their very own personas.

****

He deserved better, he thought, but here he was, being patronised by his caretaker by dangling the loose string of the neon yellow yarn from his palm. If Ren would want to be more annoying, he'd shove the entire yarn towards Morgana's cheek.

 

"Don't like the colour?" Ren pouted before softening up his expression into a teasing one as he pulled a small container with leftover sushi he managed to sneak out.

****

Morgana hissed at him. "Screw you." He grumbled silently as he approached the plastic container and ate the sushi. It wasn't exactly fatty tuna, but Morgana was grateful despite Ren being an utter douche to him.

****

"Kid, come help me with the dishes!"

****

Ren stiffened up at the call. He could never use to Sojiro's authoritarian approach even with the softer side of his guardian came to light after outing himself as the leader of the most wanted criminals of Tokyo to date. "Coming, Sir!"

****

With great haste, he patted down the stairs with the yarn abandoned on the tattered couch. It wasn't far from Morgana's reach and his peripheral view. His gut started to churn in frustration. It was taunting him with its stupidly fuzzy appearance. Its colour was so eye catching - _no_ \- sickeningly distracting.

****

"Pfft. What does he take me for?"Morgana grumbled as he approached the fluff in a way so cautious that he seemingly was approaching a shadow for an ambush. The pads of his little paws carefully made their way closer and closer onto it with eyes piercing at the target until he leaped onto the futon of the couch, tail swaying gently behind Morgana.

****

"I am an honest to god human." It was almost a prayer to Morgana to say that line to remind himself that he should be doing what humans would do in this world.

****

"I am..an honest.." His whispers were trailing into a stop but his eyes never leaving the forsaken ball of fuzzy twine, paws-reach from him.

****

And then a thud.

****

"Hmm?"

****

Both of the barista's head darted towards the ceiling of the quaint café.

****

A pause.

****

A soft thud, and then followed by another.

****

"You didn't bring another cat home, did you?" Sojiro questioned, an eyebrow raised and expression unreadable.

****

Ren denied this with a shake of his head and an eyebrow mimicking Sojiro's as he glanced at the ceiling. "I wonder." Ren hummed before a knowing smirk. As he did so, Ren's slender fingers fished for his phone from his pocket. The smirk lingered as he carefully stepped behind the bar towards the stairs. Surprisingly, the usual old and creaky wooden lifts were quiet as if the universe was finally at Ren's side.

****

It was a struggle to stay utterly quiet while rushing to see the source of the thudding that both he and Sojiro had heard. For Sojiro's part, he was concerned. Concerned that Ren might have brought something that could possibly be illegal that he brought from the other world but then again, Ren wouldn't lie to him...would he?

****

"What is he doing?" Sojiro murmured to himself before approaching the teenager. His body was ducked behind the ledge that connected the stairwell and the wooden landing to his attic room with giggles suppressed so hard that his body was having a visible fit as he aimed it towards the centre of the room.

****

It was just as Ren had expected.

****

Morgana purred and hissed at the taunting and blinding yellow yarn as his claws were caught against some of the fuzz that frizzed away from the bundled part of the yarn. He struggled to free himself at times but when he has, he would attack the lifeless twine with another pounce greater than the first. The ball would react from it by hopping a few inches away from Morgana's reach but he was just as willing to play tag with it. Frustration rumbled up inside of Morgana as the bundle came apart and exploded before Morgana's paws, sprawled and tangled.

****

"Mwehehe. I got you now! All-out Attack!" Morgana chewed on the material as soon as his snout caught a single string while he gathered the rest between his paws in an attempt to gnaw the annoying coloured and (let's not forget) taunting non-living thing out of existence.

****

Ren bit his tongue to keep himself quiet and frankly it was getting too difficult.

****

"Kid...what are you.."

****

Thanks to Sojiro, Ren could breathe again. Another second of filming Morgana play with strings just like something he should be despising might kill him (out of sheer cuteness, of course.) He turned to Sojiro with his phone replaying the scene the boy had caught on film.

****

Sojiro cracked a smile.

****

*****

****

_Notifications from_ **_I Have Never Own a Brush_ ** _today 22:05 pm_

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** Guess what?

****

_Several people typing_

****

**HipsDontLie:** You tripped and fell face first into a puddle of mud

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** you'd like me dirty wouldn't you? ;)

****

**HipsDontLie:** DUUUUDEEE!!!!

****

**LesbiANN TakamaGAY:** You dropped your phone in the toilet bowl

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** Really? I am disappointed in you, Ann Takamaki.

****

**LesbiANN TakamaGAY:** ;3c

****

**Art Never Sleeps:** You are willing to take my offer to draw you nude?

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** I've thought about it - no.

****

**Art Never Sleeps:** That's disappointing.

****

**Motorbikes are my Kink:** You found something that would grant eternal SP to us in battle?

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** Bless you, Makoto.

****

**Overwatch is Gay:** You finally found your dignity?

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** I... can I get a day without being dragged like this?

****

**Overwatch is Gay:** NEVER!

****

**Magic Floof:** You finally figured out how to make Sugimura's life a living hell?

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** I have a drafted plan, I'll text it to you later. ;)

****

**Magic Floof:** OooH! <3

****

**Motorbikes are my Kink:** Watch it **.**

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** But no.. to all of that. 

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** I've got something better.

****

**_I Have Never Own a Brush_ ** _sent a video._

****

_Several people typing_

****

**LesbiANN TakamaGAY:** Holy -

****

**HipsDontLie:** FUCK!!! That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen?! And I dont even like the guy!

****

**Magic Floof:** Oh Mona-chan looked like he's enjoying himself!

****

**Art Never Sleeps:** This is quite interesting. May I save the video, Ren?

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** Go for it!

****

**Overwatch is Gay:** YOUTUBE stardom here we come!

****

**Motorbikes are my Kink:** You know Morgana's going to be mad if he finds out, right?

****

**_Motorbikes are my Kink_ ** _took a screenshot_ **_._ **

****

**I Have Never Own a Brush:** For this gem? I am willing to get my face clawed over and over. :D

****

Unbeknownst to Morgana, he was about to become a YouTube sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn’t we want to see Morgana playing with a ball of twine, though?
> 
> Take a guess on who’s who in chat ;) . I think it’s self explanatory.
> 
> HipsDontLie is Ryuji. In, TToTM server some people pointed out that Ryuji has nice hips. So yeah… 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
